A Meeting Of Hearts
by Limelicious
Summary: Celia and Jordyn live together and work together at Reprise Records... Celia and Frank used to be together, until a year ago and she cut ties with every single one of the MCR boys. She thought he was out of her life, but now he shows back up with the rest
1. Chapter 1

"And now a new hit single by, My Chemical Romance-" The Tv spouted out and I instantly clicked the Tv off.

I stuck my tongue out at the blank screen and made my way into my kitchen. My roommate watched me with curious eyes as I scowled at my cup of coffee. I sat down across from her at the little island and grunted.

"Well, that's lovely, what's up with you?" She raised an eyebrow at me, gesturing wildly at me with her hand.

"TV," I make a mocking face with a voice to match, "New hit single by My Chemical Romance." I sneered and took a drink from my coffee.

"Ahhh, I see." Her face instantly became understanding and she went back to reading her book.

I stood up and dumped my coffee down the sink, not really wanting it anymore. I walked out of the kitchen and as I was about to enter my bedroom, Jordyn stopped me.

"You gotta get over it sometime." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nu-Uh." I said childishly and stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed and went back into the kitchen as I made my way into my room. I shut the door with a huff and began changing my clothes. I stripped off my shirt and traded it for a plain grey fitted t-shirt. I can get over it when I ever I want.

_Lies._

I sighed. "Shut up Jordyn! " I called out and I heard Jordyn's distant laugh.

I changed my pants from Pj bottoms to loose fitted camo shorts. I put a brush through my hair, put on deodorant, sprayed myself with my favorite cologne and pulled on a pair of striped socks. I walked out of my room and walked into the living room to see Jordyn picking up her keys off the table and sliding on her favorite thin jacket.

"We are late." She stated.

"I'll be later than you. Love you babe."

"Love you too." She pecked me on the lips and left the apartment.

Okay, so me and Jordyn are together, but in an open relationship. We've known each other since we were...okay since she was 14 and I was 15. And She's 22 now so I'm 23. We've been together since I was 16. Long time right? Well, she's my soul mate. In a sense. Well, how do I explain this? Well, you know how you have that little voice in the back of your head? And it usually sounds like you? Well, my whole life, even before I met Jordyn...It's always been her. Since like, forever...If that isn't weird and dubs me crazy...Well, Fuck, You must be pretty fucking insane. Anywho.

I went back into my bedroom, made sure I had my wallet, keys, cigarettes, lighter. Okay, I'm good. I slipped on my thigh length thin jacket and buttoned only the middle button. I turned off all the lights, slipped on my adios and left. I locked the apartment and ran down the stairs. I ran to my crappy little nissan and and threw the door open. I got in the car quickly shutting the door and I put the key in the ignition. I turned the key. Nothing.

"FUCK!' I hit the steering wheel. "Not today baby, not today." I turned the key again. The engine sputtered and then, nothing. "God Damn, come on baby, just start once, that's all I need." I prayed to whatever god would listen and turned the key. The Engine roared to life and I wooped. "Thank you baby." And I pulled out of my parking space. If I drove fast enough, I wouldn't be caught in traffic.

I'm glad I drive fast, cause I arrived at work only 10 minutes later, hitting no traffic. Today might be a good day. I hurried into the record company building and ran to the front desk. I doubled over there and I could hear Melony asking if I was okay.

I sucked in a breath. "Yeah...Fine."

I continued to breath heavily and finally calmed myself down. I stood up straight and I could see Melanie looked at me curiously.

"Hey, could you, uh, page Brian, tell him I'm hear and sorry I'm late. Car died."

She laughed lightly and nodded. "Hey Brian...Celia's here." She muttered into the phone after she dialed the number. She hung it up instantly after and smiled at me.

"Did your car really die?"

"Pff, no."

She laughed and I leaned against her desk as I waited for Brian. I'd say I was standing there for like, point 7 second before Brian was dragging me down the hallway. I was laughing slightly as he kept dragging me until we arrived to a big conference room. We entered and I looked around to see alot of people in there. I spotted Jordyn and made my way towards her. I sat down in the swively chair next to her and looked at her concerned face. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I was utterly confused.

"Didn't he tell you?" She sounded shocked.

"Tell me what?"

"PEOPLE!" Everyone went quiet and looked to Brian. "So, we have things to discuss..." I instantly zoned off for a little but, seeing as nobody was concerned if I was there or not, 'cept Brian and Jordyn.

"So, a band of ours is coming home today, and they are gonna start recording some things tomorrow..." My curiousty peaked at this point. Who's coming back. "So My Chemical Romance is gonna be in here tomorrow, well, okay Frank, Gerard, and Ray will be here...." I scowled at Brian and he looked at me with determination. "I'm gonna need you, Jordyn to make sure they have a sound booth where no one will bother them, and Celia I need you to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly." I put a hand to my face and slammed my head into the table.

What an ASS HOLE! He knew what happened. He fucking knows how I feel about this.

The conference was over then and I stalked down the hallway back to the front desk before I was twirled around and I stared at Brian with daggers shooting from my eyes. Oh if looks could kill, he'd be dead 50x over.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day."

"Look, Celia, I know you don't want to do this-"

"DON'T WANT TO DO THIS?!?!"

He winced as I screamed.

"I know, but you really-"

"I don't REALLY gotta do anything, but since I want to keep this job, I'll do it. Do NOT expect me to be nice or commnuicate in anyway unless they are one word answers or smart ass comments." My voice held an edge and he nodded at me.

"Okay...Uhm...you can go now..." He sounded almost slightly afraid and I looked at him pointedly before leaving.

So much for this being a good day.

I made my way down the street and to the starbucks on the corner. A coffee with my cigarette sounds lovely right now. I walked into Starbucks and sighed at the line infront of me. I stood in line patiently and was finally only one person away when I realized who was standing infront of me. I know that weird hair and those broad shoulders anywhere. _Gerard. _

_Ahh, you're fucked._

"Shut up Jordyn." I muttered outloud then cringed. Not only does that give me away, but the fact I'm still the same in the facial features and short build. Crap.

Gerard turned around instantly and looked down at me. He stared at me blankly and I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned around and payed for his coffee and he looked at me once more and walked off towards a table occupied by two other guys.

_Frank and Mikey. You are Beyond fucked._

"Yes, I know." I muttered and the cashier looked at me weirdly. "One tall chai tea with a shot of vanilla, no foam."

I payed for my drink and waited for it tapping my foot. I glance sideways to see Gerard staring at me. Quiet staring, you'll give me away. It was to late, I saw Frank stare at Gerard for a second and then turn around in his chair to see what he was looking at. I turned my head forward. Hopefully, since I dyed my hair, he won't recognize me. The cashier handed me my drink and I turned around really fast, my coat swirling around me and then went back to it's original possision. I glanced sideways to and saw Frank staring at me with a slack mouth. No such luck. Fuck. I gotta get the fuck outta here. I hurriedly made my way out of the starbucks and almost started running to my car when I heard a pair of feet coming up behind me. A hand came down on my shoulder and I sighed and stopped moving. Well, fuck.

"What?" I said icily.

"Well geez, if I knew my used to be best friend would react like That..."

I turned to stare up at Mikey with a slight smile. "Hey Mikes."

"Hey C.C." He gave me a hard hug and I laughed quietly.

"So, Old friend, hows it been?" I took a sip from my drink and sighed.

"It's been fine. Being Famous kinda sucks." He was serious and I laughed.

"Well, what'd you expect you geek?"

He shrugged, glanced at me, then glanced back behind him and I nodded.

"Yeah, you should go back."

He frowned and hugged me again. He waved and I waved before he turned and started walking back to Starbucks. He turned around after a few steps. "Don't dissapear again." He called out to me and I smiled. "No promises." I called back to him. He smiled and turned back around. So much for a good day.

I watched him as he walked towards Starbucks and I could distantly see two other guys coming out and walking towards Mikey. I could see him talking to them and then Mikey gestured behind himself to me. I cringed and turned around.

Nice Mikey, really. I started walking to my car and almost literally ran into Jordyn head on. I caught her by her waist before she fell and she laughed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked instantly seeing my upset face.

I inclined my head backwards and she looked behind me then widened her eyes.

"Their coming over here." She whispered and I sighed and turned, keeping a firm arm around her waist. I stared towards my car in what I hoped was my best, I don't want to be here face and waited as they approached.

"Hey Jay! Long time no see!" Mikey was the only who could make something good out of this situation.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hey Mikey! How have you been?"

"Eh, I been famous." He sounded glum about it and I chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, how's it treating you?"

"It's got its ups and downs."

She nodded and then glanced over at me anxiously.

"So, uh…you're not coming in tomorrow?" She was trying to keep it from being ackward, well that's impossible.

"Nah, I'm going to see Alicia."

"Awe, you guys are still together? That's great."

I could see Mikey smile brightly at that. "Yeah, maybe I can bring her by sometime."

She glanced over to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. We still live in the same place. So you know where to find us."

"Right, cool."

They lapsed into silence and for the first time I looked forward. Frank was staring at me and Gerard was doing what I had been doing, making his best, I don't wanna be here face.

"Gerard." I said the name with blank emotion and he looked at me surprised that I even said anything to him.

"Hey C.C."

I inclined my head in a nod. "So, you guys are coming in tomorrow?"

He nodded with the same shock.

"Alright, see you then." I turned to Jordyn, "I'm going to go now, I'll see you when you get home."

She nodded and gave me a kiss. I let go of her waist. "Gerard, Mikey, nice seeing you two again." I glanced at Frank and he looked almost sad and I turned on my heal and walked to my car.

I lay on the black leather sofa in my living room, staring at my ceiling. There was lite background sound coming from the TV. I had been watching it only moments ago, when something odd hit me...Mikey was the one being nice, and Gerard didn't say anything...Gerard was usually the one to make things not ackward...I wonder what happened to him. I sighed after several moments and turned my head to look at the TV. It was some movie, I didn't really know what it was called all I know is that I was only looking at it. Not watching it. There came a soft knock from the front door and I groaned and slowly got up, my head being the last thing that left the couch. I dragged my feet to the door and opened it slightly. I stared back at the person infront of me with a blank expression.

"What?" I asked, still not showing an emotion.

Frank stared back at me. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was a bit taller then me, so my head tucked lightly under his chin. I stood there, not wrapping my arms back around him. He stepped back after several moments and stared at me, a slight frown on his face. I stared past him and to the wall behind him, focusing on the crack in the wall that he had caused only a year ago.

"Celia..." He whispered my name and I dared a look at his face, it was down cast so I couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry. You know that."

I stared at him in disbelief. "It's a little late for that Frank."

He lifted his head and nodded. "I know. I just thought maybe I should tell you in person."

I nodded and stared at his pupils, focusing so I wouldn't lose myself in the hazel of his eyes, like I had so many times before.

"Right..."

He bit his lip and raked his eyes over my face, his eyes stopping only slightly above my left eye. "You got your eyebrow pierced..." He trailed off, "when did you get that done?"

"Last September."

He winced slightly and nodded. We stood in silence after that. After about 10 minutes I heard someone walking up the hall and I leaned my head out the door. "Hey Jordyn."

She looked up from her phone and smiled, but than looked at Frank with confusion. "Hey babe, Frank." He turned to her and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she was infront of our door.

"I'm just leaving...I'll see you two at Reprise Records tomorrow." I nodded.

"Goodbye Frank." I said, a double meaning in my words.

"Celia...Jordyn."

Jordyn nodded and Frank looked at me once more before walking away. I sighed as soon as he was out of site and turned back into our apartment. I heard Jordyn close the door as I slumped on the couch. I lay sideways, my face towards the back of the couch, my feet hanging over the side of the couch. So maybe I was sad....

_Maybe? The voice asked sarcastically._

"Sometimes Jordyn, I wish I could turn you off." I muttered and Jordyn chuckled as she sat down near my head.

"Well, maybe you should listen to me more often.."

"You'd still talk." I said lowly and moved my head into her lap.

I turned and lay on my back. I looked up at Jordyn as she brushed the hair from my face, and then continued to comb her fingers through my hair. I sighed and moved my head so it was leant against her stomach and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"You okay, hun?" She asked softly and I sighed again.

I closed my eyes and swallowed the knot in my throat. "Not really..."

I felt her stomach flex and move as she bent forward and she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm here if you want to talk, you know that..."

I nodded and she continued to comb her fingers through my hair.

After awhile she leant forward and I assumed she got the remote because I could hear her changing channels. I could hear her soft breathing and I tuned that with the beating of my heart and the fingers she combed through my hair became soothing and I soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Ceeeellliiiaaa." Someone dragged my name out, right in my ear, waking me from my very nice dream. But I won't go into that right now. Because I was rudely being shook awake.

"What Jordyn? Isn't living with you enough torture. Now you have to wake me up? You cruel cruel woman." Jordyn's beautiful laugh filled my ears and I smiled.

"No, I will put more torture on you every day, because that is my job."

"I thought your job was being gorgeous?" I opened one eye and she smiled happily at me.

"Well that too, but still. We have to go to work today. The MCR three will be there. Fun fun. I'm just oozing with excitement." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Woah. Can you see my excitement?" I asked in a bored tone, sitting up finally, finding out I was still on the couch.

"Woah there Celia, calm down. Might have to give you Ritalin to contain your excitement." Jordyn replied sarcastically and I laughed.

I yawned widely and rubbed my eyes. I sighed heavily after a minute and got up. Today was not gonna be a good day. I was going to be very cranky for the next hour or two. I trudged over to my bedroom and picked out some clothes. Didn't really care what they were, more than half the time I didn't match on purpose anyways. I picked out a nice black and purple faded out checkered shirt and a pair of pinstripe pants. At least I could pull off not matching. After changing, I ran a brush through my hair, getting all the knots out and put it back in a ponytail.I tried to get the left over eyeliner off my face and succeeded after getting soap in my eye and cussing several things that my grandma wouldn't want me saying and then I put on a fresh coat of dark purple eyeliner, lining my eyes beautifully.I walked back into the living room, stopping briefly to sigh and then went into the kitchen, where I proceeded to lay my head on the table, before sitting down. I heard Jordyn chuckle and I grumbled at her.

"Here Sweetie, just the thing for you in the morning." She slid a cup of steaming coffee in front of my face and I gave her a kiss before taking a gulp of it and then scolding myself when I burned my tongue and then took a sip after that.

"What time is it?" I mumbled laying my head back on the table.

"Uhmm...." She looked over to the clock and widened her eyes. "We are late by 15 minutes."

"YAY! Let them wait, I'm finishing my coffee first."

She laughed again and waited for me....because yesterday her car kinda....broke down....I say kinda because someone actually drained her gas tank when she was working and then someone, I suspect to be the same person slashed her tires last night when we were home...yeah so she had to get a ride with me.

"What did you put in this coffee? Crack? You totally put crack in my coffee." I said, suddenly wide awake.

"It wasn't crack I swear...it may have been some meth though..." she trailed off and then laughed.

"Well if it was just meth." I said and took another drink from my coffee. We laughed together and I stood up from the table.

"Well, we better get this over with then huh?" She nodded and I slipped on my shoes, filled my coffee cup back up and then we left the apartment.

"Well you guys are like.... 45 minutes late." Melody said, eyeing us with a small smirk.I nodded my head and walked past her, I knew where I had to be and Jordyn stopped briefly to tell her why.

"Don't mind her today, I put some meth in her coffee." Jordyn said jokingly and I heard Melody laugh before I stepped into the sound studio where the three sat.

"Good Morning Jase, how's it going?" I asked to one of there sorta camera guys I had met and he always seemed cool.

"Celia? Is that you?"

"No, it's the fucking tooth fairy. Yeah it's me. What do I look different or something?" I looked down at myself, but saw nothing different.

"No, I think he was referring to you being happy in the morning." Ray cut in and I laughed a little bit.

"I am far from happy right now, Jordyn just slipped meth in my coffee is all." I took a drink of it and could feel the eyes of the coffee addict eyeing my cup.

"Meth you say? How does that taste?" Gerard asked, picking up on my tone.

I looked at him surprised and then realized he meant if it had actually been in my coffee.

"Oh well... It's not the greatest thing to but in your coffee really, I'll probably die tonight, but it's okay. It ain't no mocha latte with Carmel I tell ya."Gerard seemed to almost drool at that and I laughed and offered him a drink of my coffee.

"Oh My God. Thank you thank you thank you." He said and took a considerable amount of coffee from my cup when he took a drink.

"Didn't get any this morning I assume?" He nodded and I took my last drink before offering it to him, which he greatly accepted and with a hug that left me standing there, somewhat confused.

"Okay GUYS!" Jordyn burst into the room. "What did I miss?"

"Well...depends on what you mean by that." Ray said from the corner.

"Uhm....fill me in from last year later. I meant since yesterday or whatever." She sat down next to him on the floor and I sat in front of the sound panel.

"Well you might have missed the meeting Frank had with Celia, I could fill you in on that-" I cut Gerard off with a glare and he stopped and went back to drinking the coffee slowly, might I add, it was a very large cup.

"No, besides that. Did anybody kill anyone and if you did why didn't you ask me to help hide the body?" Gerard laughed darkly.

"I didn't have time to call you my dear, it went all to fast and I had to throw the body in the river."

"Damn it. I'm so good at that too." They laughed and I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them.

"So, who's recording first?" I asked slipping the very large head phones around my neck.

"Uhm..." Two voices said and I then realized, Frank wasn't even here yet. I sighed aggravated and turned back to face them.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Welll...." Gerard said looking at the door to the hallway.

"Well what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"He's in the van. He wouldn't come inside..." Ray said looking around the room.

"Goddamnit, I'm gonna have to fucking drag him in here aren't I?"

"Well..." Gerard said again. "Probably....I don't think we could make him budge...he's in the back row by the way."I sighed again and ripped the head phones off my neck. I got up from the chair and stormed to the door. "DON'T BREAK ANYTHING TO SERIOUS. WE NEED HIM TO PLAY!"

I heard Gerard yell behind me before the door closed. I stormed down the hall and outside, over to the parking lot, that's the guys van. Still the same one. I threw the door open and I looked inside. Frank stared at me with wide eyes.

"Get your fucking ass out of this van. I am not going to work longer than I have to today and if your gonna make this difficult I will have to kill you and then poor acid on your body to destroy the evidence."

Frank moved quickly and scrambled out of the van. He closed the door and followed me back into the building. Every one's laughter cut off as Frank followed me into the room.

"What did you do to him?" Gerard asked suspiciously.

"Threatened to kill him and then poor acid over his body to destroy the evidence."

Jordyn and Gerard laughed and I sat back down, putting the earphones back around my neck.

"Now. Who is recording first?"

"Ray, Frank, then Gerard." Jordyns said, sitting next to me.

I nodded to Ray and he left our room and went into the sound booth, where his guitar sat and waited for him. I pushed the speaker button so Ray could hear me.

"Ray, are you recording more than one song right now, or just the one?"

"Just the one." Ray's voice came to me through my earphones and I nodded, and pushed the speaker button off, and then pushed the record button after he told me he was recorded Ray's guitar part. Then Frank's, which Jordyn did most of. And then it was Gerard's turn.

"So Gerard, you ready?" I asked.

"Pff, " He rolled his eyes and then struck a pose, "Baby, I was born ready."

I laughed and he sat down, putting the headphones onto his ears. I pushed the playback button so he could sing to the beat of the song as he requested and then I pushed record.

"For what you did to me

and What I'll do to you

you get, what everyone else gets

you get a lifetime,"

The first part of it started out as talking and then he screamed the last of it.

"Let's go!

Do you remember that day when we met

you told me this gets harder well it did

been holding on forever,

promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,

the damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds

I'm coming back from the dead

and I'll take you home with me

I'm taking back the life you stole."

It was really good so far, Jordyn was bobbing her head and I tapped my foot to it.

"We never got that far,

this helps me to think all through the night

bright lights that won't kill me now,

or tell me how just you and I,

your starless eyes

Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me,

but would you kill me in my sleep

lay still like the dead

from the razor to the rosary

we could lose ourselves

and paint these walls in pitchfork red

I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take

I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me

I'm taking back the life you stole."

I'd heard this song once before, I remember that now.

"This hole you put me in wasn't deep enough

and I'm climbing out right now

you're running out of places to hide from me

when you go

just know that I will remember you

if living was the hardest part

we'll then one day be together

and in the end we'll fall apart

just like the leaves change in colors

and then I will be with you

I will be there one last time now

when you go

just know that I will remember you

I lost my fear of falling

I will be with you

I will be with you."

His singing ended and I stared at him. He smiled back at me.

"How was that?" He said, his voice echoed into my ears.

"It was fantastic!" Jordyn said happily.

I didn't respond and his smile twisted slightly, almost disappointed.

"It was really great Gee. I'm just wondering... have I heard this song already?"

"I don't know...I don't think so.." he looked confused.

"Who wrote it?" I asked, knowing I had heard it.

"Well...Frank did..." He trailed off and I sighed, I remember it now..

"Right...well, you think that's it for the day then?"

"I think so... you guys wanna like... come with me and ray to see Alicia and Mikey?"

"I totally want to see Alicia." Jordyn said happily.I turned my head and saw that Frank and Ray had left the room.

"Is Frank going?" I asked quietly.

"Well..." Gerard said nervously and I sighed.

"I'd love to, you know... but...I just... can't."

"Why won't you guys just kiss and make up already?"

I stared at Gerard in disbelief. "You remember what happened right?"

"Vaguely...." Gerard said confused.

"Well, lets recap shall we. He destroyed me. He ripped my heart out of my chest, torn it into itty bitty pieces, stomped on them, spit on them, ran them over a couple times and then burned them, okay?"

Gerard stayed silent and Jordyn put her hand on my arm.

"You know... he didn't mean to..." Gerard said quietly.

"That's not really the point is it Gerard? He did it, and lost my trust. "

"You didn't live with her when it happened Gerard." Jordyn piped in sadly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you didn't watch her walk around in her pajamas 24/7 with her arms wrapped around her chest. Do you know why she had hers arms around her chest...do you know what she told me?"

"No....what did she tell you?"

"She said she was trying to hold herself together, she thought that if she didn't hold herself she would literally fall apart... do you know how heartbreaking that is?"

"No... I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's fine Gerard. So you tell Alicia I say hi okay?"

He nodded and I took the head phones off.

"I'm gonna go home Jordyn, you give em big hugs for me, 'kay?"

She nodded and I gave her a kiss. I walked out of the room and stopped only briefly to say goodbyeto Ray and glance at Frank before leaving.

-Jordyn's POV-

"Oh, hey...it's still recording..."

Gerard looked back at me and we both had a mischievous twinkle in our eyes...

I pushed the record button off and he came out of the sound booth.

"Can you make a copy and give it to me... we have things to put back together."

I nodded with a grin. "Except we can't put them back together, we can only put pieces together and let the rest of puzzle fix itself."

"Duh sugar." He rolled his eyes and gave me a hug with a kiss on the him.

He knew how to make my heart beat faster.

"well, duh, your hair cut."He laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, so copy that and we will put puzzles together."

"Mwaahahahahaha." I laughed evilly and then giggled. We were pure hot gorgeous Genius.

-Celia's POV-

I sighed heavily and sat down on the living room couch, and sank as deep as I could into it. Sinking into the couch and dissapearing would be great right about now. Then I wouldn't have to think about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, to those of you that are reading this story.**

**First of all, Thaaannkkk yooouuu for reading my story, I really appreciate it**

**Second, I'm going to be taking the whole thing down bbeeccaaauusseeee I need to edit it and rewrite half of it, and actually break it up into chapters, But DO NOT WORRY, give me about... 3 days, and it will be bak up, NEW AND IMPROVED.**

**I have two jobs and a two year old, so thats why I estimate it at three days, I just don't have as much free time as I used to have.**

**AGAIN, Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all of you, I promise I will get this story back up as soon as possible, aaannnddddddd really soon, I'm gonna have a brqand new story I've been writing up here for all of you to read.**

**Thanks again**

**Celia**


End file.
